


Not For The World

by MissViolet



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissViolet/pseuds/MissViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after that lovely kiss in To The Last Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For The World

know that look in his eye; passionate and tender. Ianto's a man of subtle emotions. He never gets his ire up in a slow burn; it's more like a sparking tinder; calm to flame. I speak from my heart, and he nods and looks downward shyly. When he realizes that it's him I wouldn't trade for the world, he looks up at me with burning eyes, swoops in for a kiss. I thought I was ready – my mouth open invitingly, drowsy, half-lidded eyes. But nothing could have prepared me for the storm of Ianto's kiss. He slips his hand forcefully around the back of my head, holds me steady as his tongue explores my mouth. He pries my mouth open and my teeth snap against his. I tremble under the onslaught. I clasp his shoulders, cup my hand around the back of his neck. We kiss, deep and wet. It's exhilarating. I feel my pulse flare up, my senses kick into overdrive.

Ianto stops kissing and sits up to look at me. His lips are red and swollen, his hair mussed. I'm nearly swooning in my lust for him. Ianto knows this, and it shows in his sly catlike smile as he rolls my desk chair to edge of the room and dumps me unceremoniously on the sofa. He loosens his tie, looking at down at me suggestively, his eyes speaking volumes. He straddles me and I moan in anticipation as he settles on top of me. Then his full lips are on mine and, oh, heaven help me. I'm lost again in his gorgeous, soulful kiss. We writhe together, and I can feel his cock throbbing against my belly. He grabs my shoulders hard and kisses me hotly. My hips jerk against his, maneuvering myself until our cocks are lined up, and even through our trousers, the touch is so electric that I gasp in pleasure, and Ianto groans in my arms as he rubs against me, slow and deliberate. He kisses passionately, tonguing me deeply, biting my bottom lip, working himself into me, until we are twined so tightly together, I feel my breath start to come short.

Ianto's like nothing in this world nor all the worlds I've seen. I ache for him, and I'm not afraid to let him know it. "You darling," I sigh, hips bucking into his, my arms wrapped around his slender waist, dropping to the curve of his ass. Cupping it, I force his body into mine, and shiver as the pleasure washes through me. We're both achingly hard; and now each thrust of our hips draws a moan from the other.

"Undress me," I whisper, because I can't stand it, I need to feel his silky skin against mine. He slips down my braces and his graceful fingers are fast on my shirt buttons, and the flap of my trousers. I can't wait for him to get further, I'm too excited. I draw him close for a kiss, and the feel of his soft cotton shirt, the silk of his tie and the hardness of his shirt buttons, add to my excitement. Then his fingers find me, through layers of wool and cotton and what he calls my daft old-fashioned drawers, and his cool hand grasps my hot cock.

We kiss deeply, and he starts to jerk me. I arch my back, huff into his mouth, feeling the pleasure mounting, my balls tightening as Ianto works me over. "That's it, darling," I gasp out, as he starts to stroke me, bending to kiss me again, to muffle my moans and desperate cries. He pauses in his labor to look down at me, that catlike smile still playing about his lips. He drops his head, looks at my throbbing erection, and licks his lips. He doesn't hurry, because it's not in Ianto's nature. On the contrary, he likes to draw it out, savour every last moment. He begins by pressing his lips to my belly, kissing the tender skin beneath. His teeth drag lightly over the bones of my hips. The very fact that he is lying between my legs, eager to take my cock in his mouth, makes me stiffen. I thrust my hips into his face, moaning impatiently.

"Oh, honey," I sigh in anticipation. I close my eyes, mind flooded with erotic imagery. His tongue traces a trail of fire on my tender skin. Maddening feathery kisses on my belly and on the crease of my thigh, making me flinch with pleasure. I card my fingers through his hair, wanting him to put his mouth on that one part of me that is achingly hard for him.

"Ianto," I groan helplessly, steering his head gently towards my groin. At last his luscious lips wrap around my cock. Sucking softly, getting me acclimated, until I start to thrust into his wet mouth. He sucks a little harder, and deeper, and flicks his tongue against the underside of my cock. I arch into it, jerking my hips, breathing in panting gasps, and calling him _sweetheart_ and _you lovely tart_.

He stops blowing me and looks at me with that self-satisfied smile. He's such a consummate cock-tease. He knows the art of delay, of pausing and resuming again and again...what a masterful lover, for one so young! The look in his eye, the way he licks his lips, has got me panting in anticipation.

"Come here and kiss me," I tell him, and he slides up for another deep, wet kiss. It is a piece of heaven on earth, our madly exhilarating kiss. I can feel his erection digging into my thigh, his panting breath in my ear as he kisses and nibbles my neck, stirring up all my passion. I'm so hard for him it hurts, and every once in awhile, his cock brushes up against mine, deliberately, making me groan with frustrated lust.

I'm on the verge of pleading with him when he lowers himself again, taking the tip of my cock between his luscious lips, sucking softly as I arch my back and push my aching prick between his eager lips. He turns his head, licking the underside of my cock most wickedly, looking at me mischievously as he blows me expertly into a state of bliss. His teasing, flicking tongue drives me mad.

"Ah, Ianto," I groan, thrusting my hips. He slides his lips up and down my hot shaft, sucking and licking me exquisitely. "Oh, darling...." I want it to go on and on, at the same time, I want nothing more than to spill into his hot mouth. I grip his shoulders tightly, urging him to suck me faster.

Ianto, the tease, sucks me tighter, but more slowly, to draw it out my pleasure, make it last as long as possible. He slides his hands under my ass, cupping me as he bobs his head and flicks his tongue under my sensitive cock-head.

"Oh-ho," I groan in helpless agony. I feel my imminent climax in the backs of my calves, and my thighs shake with lust. "Oh, suck me, sweetheart, harder, please!" And Ianto, that lovely obliging boy, starts to suction me, up and down, bracing his hands under my ass as my hips jerk out of control, forcing my aching prick deep into his luscious mouth. It feels so good, but nothing this good can last. With a hard sob, the pleasure overtakes me, all my muscles tense, and my body goes rigid as my cock explodes into the tight wet heat. Ianto finishes me properly, licking and sucking while my cock throbs and pulses. He's nothing if not thorough, careful to suck me off completely, tickling the slit of my cock until he's sure that his teasing tongue has forced out every last drop of spend.

"You darling," I sigh in contentment, pushing his head away from my softening prick. Ianto slides up for a kiss. I pull him down so we are lying together horizontally on my low narrow sofa, my arm around his shoulders. It's a bit uncomfortable, and too narrow, so that when I shift myself slightly, Ianto slides off and lands on the floor.

"Let's go downstairs," he says from the floor, and as much as I like to see him down there, he's an even more lovely sight spread out on the bed in my cubby-hole. Because of Ianto, I replaced my sad green army blanket with a soft down comforter. I don't sleep, I just rest, but Ianto does, after our bouts of love-making, and I want it to be cozy for him. When we descend the iron stairs, there's nowhere to sit but the bed, which doesn't exactly displease me. We land on it together, Ianto reaching for me eagerly.

"Just a moment," I say, looking around for matches to light the oil lantern. I want to see his body glowing in the lamplight. I strike a match, open the glass door of the lantern, and set the wick aflame. Now I can see Ianto's eyes, soft and limpid with passion, looking at me like the cat who ate the cream.

"I'm so hard for you, Jack," he says huskily, and then he takes my hand and rests it on his straining cock. I stroke it lightly, just a few times, but Ianto is aching for it. He arches his back, grabs my hand and presses it into his cock.

I pull him on top of me and cover his lips with mine. I feel his stiff cock straining through his trousers, and with a groan he starts to grind himself into me, and I feel my cock stirring and responding to the delicious feeling of his body pressed to mine, the firm muscles of his arms, his hot lips kissing and plunging his tongue into my mouth. I groan lustfully, ready as if I hadn't been tailed for a week. I can hardly believe my good fortune, that this luscious lad is straining in my arms, stiff as a poker at the prospect of having me. He bends to suck me again, and I try to push him away; I want to reciprocate so badly.

"Let me do you," I say, my mouth watering at the idea of taking his hard length between my lips, of making him flood my mouth in a helpless paroxysm of lust. But Ianto is insistent; he quickly takes my half-hard prick into his lips again, making me forget all my objections. He's a wonder with his lips and tongue, and my cock soon stands to attention again.

Ianto sits up, admiring his handiwork. At last he begins to unloosen his tie; he's remained dressed all this time, the tease.

"Let me do that," I tell him, sitting up to remove his tie, to unbutton his spotless white shirt, and stroke the jacket from his shoulders. I can't resist another kiss, even as I have his shirt and jacket half-off, rucked about his waist. We kiss sloppily, and Ianto moans, and pushes me down as I fumble with his flies. I get his trousers unzipped, his erect cock out of his pants, just as he pushes himself on top of me for another strong, passionate kiss. Our bare cocks thrusting together is delicately maddening. Ianto's mouth is fixed to mine, panting, our tongues twining ... he's close to coming, I can feel it in the tremble in his hips.

He sits up, flushed, hair disheveled, lips swollen, the very picture of sexual arousal. He fishes around my bookshelves for something I put there just for him, a tiny bottle of almond oil. He pours generous amount all over my cock and balls. It's warm and drips slowly down my body; Ianto rubs it in with his palm and fingers, taking care to cup my balls and tickle them, and finally his clever teasing finger slips into my ass and works its way inside me.

"Hello there!" I gasp out, as he finger curls and finds my prostate. He strokes me lightly, and it's not too much, but not quite enough, as I arch into it, rock my hips, and urge him on with gasping cries.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, you luscious tart...ah!" Ianto has taken my cock his mouth again, and I'm torn between pushing into the warm wetness of his luscious lips, and riding myself on his teasing finger.

"What's that?" he asks, pausing in his delightful sucking, and wiggling his finger invitingly into my bottom.

"Fuck me," I sob out, as he licks the swollen head of my prick, plunging his finger deep into my twitching hole.

"Quite right," says Ianto, removing his finger, and kneeling to pour the sweet oil all over his throbbing prick. It's long and hard, and I watch hungrily as he strokes the oil over himself, moaning a bit at his self-pleasuring. He catches my eye, strokes himself a little faster for my benefit.

"You like to watch, you naughty boy. But not tonight." Ianto rolls me over onto his stomach, pours the oil down my back, massaging it into my crack, inserting his finger once again to make sure I'm ready for him. I groan hard, clenching my ass. He reaches underneath me to encircle my stiff cock... "Want me to do it to you?" Ianto asks, and his finger jumps and throbs against the sweet spot deep inside of me. He loves the dirty-talk, loves to hear me beg for it.

"Please fuck me," I pant, and he obligingly fits the head of his cock against my entrance, and pushes in. I grunt softly as his hardness fills me. Ianto's never rough, never hasty, but I know the intense passion beneath his polished exterior. Ianto leans down so his breath is directly in my ear. He jogs his hips gently, seeking the exact angle, the position that will drive me into a lustful frenzy.

"That's good," I sigh, as his hips find a rhythm. I'm in heaven, each thrust of his hips scraping delightfully against my sensitive spot, stiffening my cock, which I force into Ianto's slippery hand. He jerks me delicately as he rocks into me, just slowly enough to make me beg for him to do it faster. He starts to fuck me more purposely, hips pounding against my ass with a deliciously pornographic slapping sound.

"Honey," I moan helplessly, as the heated pleasure sparks deep in my ass, stiffening my cock, which Ianto holds tightly, and making me gasp at each thrust of his hips. He's so big and hard, filling me utterly, and I'm entirely submissive to him, skewered on his enormous stiff-stander.

"You randy little minx. You want it so badly, don't you?" he groans. What a tease, what a luscious cock-tease he is! My ass clenches and my cock jumps at his naughty words. I'm balancing on the knife-edge of sheer physical pleasure and a mind-blowing orgasm; a few more thrusts of his hips, and Ianto will push me into untold ecstasy.

"You gorgeous slut," Ianto whispers in my ear, pushing his throbbing cock deep inside me, his voice breaking as the pleasure courses through his body. He slips a hand around my mouth, pushing the fingers in, and I suck them eagerly as he pounds me into bliss. "You can't get enough of my cock," he pants out, as his finger plunges into my mouth, his cock into my delighted hole.

"Yes, fuck me," I sob, as his hips slap against my ass. Ianto jerks my cock almost roughly, but I don't mind. I'm lost in his lewd moans in my ear. My voice breaks as his hard cock strokes my insides until my ass is trembling, my cock throbbing, and I'm on the brink of ecstasy. Ianto's close too; his cock impossibly hard, his breath coming in pants. He slows his pace, jogging his hips steadily, almost soothingly, making me moan uncontrollably.

"I love you like this, Jack, an inch away from coming," Ianto whispers, his own voice ragged with barely controlled lust.

"Please," I moan shamelessly, and finally Ianto begins to rock me hard, thrusting his cock deep inside me, stroking my prostate again and again, until my cock drips in his hand, and I'm shivering and gasping, hovering on the edge of the peak of delight. Ianto bites the tender skin on the back of my neck, and I feel his own orgasm start to overtake him. He thrusts hard and fast, riding me into an excess of pleasure, his hand stroking my aching prick tightly.

I feel him coming, his breath fast in my ear, his sweet moans which spur me on. The feeling of his oncoming climax excites me so much, my balls tighten and I start to come, agonizingly slowly. His cock, throbbing in my ass, rocks forth jet after jet of white-hot come from my trembling body. It seems to take forever, and Ianto's muscles tense and release, tense and release, as my ass twitches around his semi-hard prick. I bury my head in the pillow, groan hard as my ass clenches and the come spurts from my delighted cock, spilling over Ianto's hand. He moans sympathetically, drills my ass harder, and murmurs obscenities into my ear as he rides out his pleasure.

"Sweetheart," I pant out, as Ianto's body trembles, and my ass milks out every last drop of spend from his softening cock. Ianto gives a long, low moan of pure voluptuousness. We're utterly drained, our pleasure complete. With a hard groan and a final jerk of his hips, he slips out of me, and turns me over for a long, sated kiss.

"You fuck divinely," I tell him, between kisses.

"As do you," he says, his breath still coming fast. I take his hand, lace his fingers through mine.

"I wouldn't trade this for the world," I tell him. He nods, looks down shyly just as he did when I first told him. "Not for the world," he agrees.


End file.
